


My Lady

by morgan_cian



Series: Story Snippets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-25
Updated: 2008-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a TPE concept.  How a sub deals with being separated from her Domme for the first time. </p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lady

She sat at the kitchen table. The packed bags at the door made her heart clench painfully. The rattle of keys made her eyes squeeze shut against the burning.

 

“This is too soon.” Comforting hands rubbed her shoulders and then up into her hair. She had to fight to keep still, to keep from pushing into the familiar hands. It would only make things worse.

 

“It is only for a few days, my darling.”

 

She felt her shoulders sag. “I know, my lady. It will be fine.” 

 

She was hauled up from her chair and pressed against the coolness of the door, causing a gasp. The clothed body touched her from shoulder to hip. Her arms stayed at her sides. But her fists clenched, wanting to hold on and not let go. She was pulled into a slow, deep, wet kiss that had her whining.

 

Her forehead was pressed against the mirroring one, mysterious green gold eyes ever watchful and full of concern. So she tried to smile her reassurance and was given some space as they parted. A warm hand cupped her face, her neck, squeezed her naked breasts, caressed her quivering belly, and finally brushed over the soft curls.

 

“Shall I take this off until I return?” One slender finger trailed over the simple collar.

 

She shuddered and lowered her head, “No, my lady, I like having the reassurance.”

 

Her face was tipped up once again, cupped between gentle palms, and kissed long and deep. Her eyes fluttered close and soaked up the sensation.

 

“I will see you in four days, my darling.”

 

“Yes, my lady.” She knelt by the door as bags were picked up. Her hair was carded one last time before the door shut quietly. The quiet purr of the car from the garage had her eyes squeezing shut.

 

She was alone for the very first time and unsure what to do with herself.

 

*~*

 

She had a life. It just had changed drastically. She had made the decision on making the relationship more permanent. She needed and had received her lady’s permission. She pulled up her shaky roots and moved away from everything she had ever known. To give herself over completely and to know that she if she fell, strong arms would catch her.

 

She loved her new job, it was exciting and challenging. So very like her old one but fresh and new. New state, new guidelines, and new clients. She was shy with her new coworkers but that was her personality.

 

And she was welcomed every evening with a gentle kiss before she stripped down and knelt.

 

They had not had sex. She was allowed time to get acclimated to her new life, the expectations, the rules, and the lifestyle. Just a lot of kissing and heavy petting. It did not stop her from wanting but she knew it would be so much sweeter when it actually happened.

 

Then the sudden trip had shaken her slowly solidifying foundation. She was alone for the very first time in her new life. She had been asked if she wanted nightly calls but she had refused. She did not want to be a disappointment by clinging and crying. She was just required to send her daily log and any other things that she felt pertinent.

 

But the first day had been hard, she thought sorrowfully. Shedding her clothes as per her routine with no flowing conversation to steady her and of course it would be raining, she thought sadly.

 

She curled on the window seat listening to rain patter against the windows. She did not know how long she had sat there but her skin was cold and it had gotten dark. Her stomach reminded her violently that it had not eaten since lunch. She had eaten a carton of yogurt mechanically and drank water before continuing on with her day.

 

She was used to being fed in the evenings by hand. The thought of having to think and prepare a meal again was bit daunting. But as a part of her daily log, she had to include her food intake. Intentional starvation would result in punishment. As much as she feared punishment, it was the thought of being a disappointment made her stomach churn.

 

The linoleum was cool against her bare feet as she opened the refrigerator. Her nipples tightened at the cold air as her jaw dropped open. Dated containers sat on the shelves almost reproachfully. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment as she opened the prepared pasta. She should have listened better instead of being lost in her own head at the coming separation.

 

She ate at the sink, drinking a glass of cold water. She rinsed and put away her dishes and powered up the laptop. She sent a quick email, just simply her log before shutting down. She brushed her teeth, set the alarm, and crawled into bed. She sighed as the cool sheets settled around her body. Silent tears flowed into her hair until she drifted off to sleep.

 

*~*

 

She had to go on home visitation that sent her out into the outskirts of town, missing lunch. When she called in she was told to end her day early and report her findings the next day.

 

She sat with her hands on the wheel, not wanting to go back to the empty house. Being cold and naked without warm arms to hold her made her stomach clench painfully. So she got her bearings and went to the small coffee house that she was taken to the first day of sight seeing and learning her new home.

 

The heavy weight woman behind the counter appraised her shrewdly. She dropped her eyes and asked for flavored water before sitting down and winding her feet in the grooves of the barstool. She was surprised when a salad of dark greens, strawberries, oranges, and almonds dressed with some type of vinaigrette was shoved under her nose as well as a steaming cup of water. She went to protest as she looked for a teabag only to be silenced by a gruff clearing of a throat.

 

“She said that you would probably come by and that I was to look out for you. I know your restrictions. It is just hot lemon water. You look like a block of ice. Eat.”

 

She sat once again stunned and shamed. The woman was known as Momma and had been in the lifestyle since God was a boy as she liked to say. Seeing their interactions, she had wondered if her lady had been trained by Momma but never had the courage to ask.

 

She kept her head down as she ate her meal in silence and when her plate was empty a cool glass of water placed in front of her. She hunched her shoulders and drank it dutifully.

 

The water was gone and it was time to go. Her face went pale and fingers went to her collar in a panic. Money, she hadn’t thought of money. She couldn’t remember the last time she ordered and paid for food. She had an account set up at her job that deducted her yogurt and water. When it got low, she was given an envelope that she handed over as soon as she got home.

 

Think, she told herself in fear. She did not want Momma reporting what a stupid girl she was. She started violently as cool knarled hands cupped her face.

 

“Easy, little girl.” Momma’s blue eyes were gentle, “Tell me why you are panicking.”

 

She lowered her eyes in difference and licked her dry lips. “M-m-money, ma’am,” she croaked out.

 

“Think, little one, you have no money at all?”

 

She closed her eyes and breathed. The darkness in the older woman’s voice settled her nerves. She thought of her bag and her wallet that had her ATM card and a few bills that her lady placed in there.  She had just left it in the car.

 

“No, ma’am,” She replied quietly, “I left my wallet in the car. May I go get it?”

 

A hand went to her hair, “No, little girl.” She bit her lip and closed her eyes in dread. “Your money is no good here. I know to whom you belong and I know her well.”

 

She nodded her head and willed the tears away.

 

“You need to go home, little one. It is just for few days more.” And the shrewd eyes watched as she nodded meekly. She did not see Momma put the phone to her ear.

 

Sitting naked at the table, she sent an even shorter log before the tears began and sobs rocked her frame. She stumbled to the bedroom. She couldn’t face the empty bed again. She pushed her pillow to the floor and saw the pale pink hanging from the closet door.

 

She crawled over and buried her face into the pink satin and inhaled deeply. The very smell was both a comfort and an ache. Holding onto it, she curled with her head on the pillow and cried for a long time. When her eyes were heavy, she realized she was cold. But pulling the blanket from the bed seemed to be an insurmountable task. She slept naked on the floor, rubbing the satin against her cheek.

 

Her body was aching and stiff as she went through her daily routine. Many concerned voices had asked if she were sick and needed time off. But the thought of the empty house made her almost physically ill. She begged off and did one-on-one work with a cute four year old as he learned to maneuver on braces and crutches.

 

It did her good. She was much more at peace on her drive home, turning on the radio and singing along quietly. Just one day more, she told herself as she ate her dinner at the sink. She typed a long message to go with her log. She went to the bedroom and grabbed the pink satin nightgown. For the rest of her evening, she curled in the large chair in the living room, reading until it got too dark. She was surprised at how fast the time had past and fell asleep more easily.

 

She could barely contain her excitement. Her lady was coming home this evening. She would not be alone any longer. The days that had seemed to pass quickly now crawled maddeningly until she was free.

 

She hurried through her routine and made sure everything was perfect and in its place. She was not sure what time her lady would arrive so she grabbed a cushion and knelt by the door. Sliding deep into her mind, she focused all of her attention on the sound of the engine purr that would signal her arrival.

 

She missed it, was her first fuzzy thought as she was gently lifted to her feet. She could not remember hearing the car. She should be unloading and serving her lady.

 

Instead she was led to the bed and helped to lie on her back. Comforting hands touched her everywhere before cupping her neck. She groaned deeply as she was kissed, once again linked to her lady. Tears slid from her eyes and she was pulled into her lady’s arms.

 

“I’m back, precious girl, and I’ve got you."


End file.
